


Un pequeño fetiche

by RainbowRandom



Series: Momentos Luhardt [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Fetish, M/M, cum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Todos terminan siendo pequeños, esta empezando a excitarle el sonido quebradizo del látex al romperse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! A causa de mi cumpleaños, he decidido terminar este pequeño fic Luhardt, que hace tiempo que no subía nada de la pareja y me pone feliz poder subir algo en mi cumpleaños con lo atareado de las fechas.

Otro más a la basura, Lució toma otro condón de la caja y vuelve a intentar cubrir el miembro de su pareja, a mitad de camino se rompe y su pene da un vuelco con una gota de pre semen que se desliza por la longitud enrojecida, sin pensarlo engulle la cabeza y saborea el latir en su boca junto al sabor amargo que tanto disfruta, los más grandes de una marca más no sé ajustan a sus necesidades y sonríe sabiendo que podrá probar nuevos mañana, además el semen caliente resbalándose entre sus muslos a su parecer siempre ha sido excitante "¿Quieres probar con otro?" Su voz es risueña y atragantada pues todavía tiene el pene llenando su boca.

"¿Con que objeto? No entran, Liebchen" Murmura Reinhardt y controla un gemido cuando Lúcio empieza a balbucear alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, sus pucheros son ahora más excitantes que lindos, un jadeo sale de su boca cuando el muchacho se retira y planta un beso en la longitud "Gran león" Canturrea con alegría cuando el miembro palpita en su palma, sabe que ama ese apodo porque en sus labios siempre es sexual y vuelve a tomar otro condón de la caja y a deslizarlo por la piel enrojecida, un largo gemido sale del gran hombre.

Sigue empujando el condón y vuelve a chupar la cabeza hasta que el látex se rompe y da un pequeño latigazo en su lengua, aprieta alrededor del consolador en su ano y un suspiro sale de su atragantada boca, hay algo en el quejido que sale de Reinhardt que logra reconocer y sonríe cuando una mano sujeta con fuerza su hombro, el sobresalto inicial fue opacado por el tacto de los músculos del regazo del alemán y el húmedo miembro contra su trasero "Oh, Reinhardt" Gime con adoración cuando los grandes dedos retiran el plug y su entrada se contrae en la espera de ser llenada.

La cabeza resbaladiza se frota contra el agujero y el brasileño entierra sus uñas en los fuertes músculos de la espalda de su pareja, quien lame y muerde su oreja, grita cuando el pene entra de una sola estocada, el veterano se detiene para ver la dulce expresión excitada del joven y ríe al empezar a empujar contra la deliciosa calidez que lo envuelve, el aire sale de sus pulmones con cada embestida y disfruta de su cuerpo temblando contra su grande novio, que sujeta su trasero y lo mantiene en su sitio.

De pronto, los empujes se hacen tan fuerte que casi sale del regazo del veterano, un gemido entrecortado sale de sus labios y su miembro se frota contra los torneados abdominales del estómago del tanque, entonces viene tan fuerte y grita en éxtasis el nombre de su pareja, no es hasta que no se baja de su nube que no llega a sentir la resbaladiza sustancia derramándose y aprieta alrededor del miembro palpitante sacando un gemido al hombre mayor "Tranquilo, pequeña rana inquieta, no soy tan joven como antes" Declara el soldado con una de sus grandes sonrisas, dejando a su novio suavemente en la cama y mirando con curiosidad el plug sobre la mesa de noche.

Lúcio retiene el semen en su trasero con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro "Con todas las veces que has terminado dentro de mí, podrías hacerme un queso, meu amor " Reinhardt ríe ante esta declaración y entra su dedo en el conducto resbaladizo, Lució mantiene la respiración hasta que la inspección termina y deja salir la carga, que se resbala entre sus muslos.

"Buenas noches, Liebchen" Dice con una enorme sonrisa y ríe con su estruendosa voz, eso hace feliz al dj que se deja acunar por el dulce y familiar sonido, pensando en que marca podría tomar mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, feliz nochebuena :D


End file.
